


时间碎片

by narraci



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>队长与队副一些无头无尾的小段子</p><p>2010年的旧文</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 跳舞

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：不属于我我不认识不关我事纯属虚构背景在另一颗星球角色是外星人

“我讨厌和你住在一起，”Philipp皱着眉头坐在沙发上，“你的衣服堆得到处都是，我几乎找不到我的衣服，而我又根本不能穿你的衣服，从以前就这样，浴室里全是瓶瓶罐罐，我想找到牙膏都有困难……”

“那些都是必须的东西，Philli。”Basti摇着头，穿上自己的白袜子。

“你知道这有害你的健康吗？”

“哪部分？衣服的纤维还是什么化学成分？”Basti穿好袜子站了起来，在镜子前审视了一下自己，白色的衬衫，外套正扔在沙发上。

“我，”Philipp认真地道，“你再这样下去我就会危害你的健康了。”

“别太认真了，Philli，你应该放松点，”Basti走了过去，微笑着抓起Philipp的手，“想象这里有音乐，我们来跳个舞。”

Philipp的眉头并未舒展开，他顺着Basti站起来，“你知道那会让我更紧张。”


	2. 热心

“我给你煮了咖啡。”Basti将杯子放在地毯上，Phillipp的身边。

Philipp的眼睛盯着屏幕，“唔”了声，一动不动。

“我还顺便带来些饼干。”Basti把一碟绿色的方形小饼干往Philipp那边退了退。

“好极了。”Philipp的声音一点热情也没有。

Basti坐得离Philipp更近了点，他抱着自己的双膝，眼睛盯着屏幕。

“我能告诉你怎么通过这个迷宫找到BOSS并打败他，你在这里已经死了十四次了。”最后Basti孤注一掷。

“谢谢，”Philipp咕哝一声，“但是闭嘴。”

Basti脸上刚亮起光芒又黯淡下去。

“让我在上面又不会死。”Basti小声的抱怨着，拿了一块饼干塞进嘴里。


	3. 强迫症

Philipp又叹了口气，这不是他的风格。他很少叹气，这种刻意的加重呼吸的过程并不能解决任何实际问题。

但他在十五分钟内已经叹了三次气了。

这段时间内，Bastian不顾队友的反常，悠然自得的吃掉了三块披萨。

Philipp张口想说什么，又闭上了嘴，第四次叹气。

“你真的不想来一块吗？”Bastian抓起一块披萨，举到Phillip的面前。

培根、蘑菇、菠萝、起司……

Philipp皱着眉头将Bastian的手推开。

“你已经吃了三个小时了，”Philipp不着痕迹的瞄了眼手表，“你就不想停一下，休息休息？比如，看看电视，或者散散步什么的。”最后几个字Philipp说得咬牙切齿，不知道费了多大的力气。

“散步？”Bastian挑起眉毛，“和你？”

“散步是项很隐私的运动，我想你最好独自进行，”Philipp一副嫌恶的样子，“况且吃了三个披萨七个鸡翅需要消化的人并不是我。”

Bastian把手中的披萨塞进嘴里，顺便舔了舔手指，“我不喜欢……”他打了个嗝，“一个人散步。”

“你有考虑过独立这件事吧？”Philipp在坚硬的椅子上换了个舒服点的姿势。

Bastian耸了耸肩，又拿起一块披萨，他绝对没有狼吞虎咽，风卷残云，他吃得很慢，很细致，很干净，没有把脸弄得油腻腻的，桌子上也没有摆得一塌糊涂，但是Bastian一直在吃。

让Philipp很不舒服。

如果他不去细想吃下去的东西都被碾碎、挤压、溶解然后塞进了哪里还好受一点。

“我很独立，我又没有打电话叫你来。”Bastian说话时食物的碎屑拼命想冲出禁锢。

“吃东西的时候别说话。”自从半个小时前到达这里后，Philipp的眉毛就很难保持在一个平整的状态。

“从以前你就这样，”Bastian的手指捏着披萨的边缘，“告诉我这个不能做，那个不能做……”

Philipp又换了个姿势，“所以我去了斯图加特你一定特别高兴。”

Bastian抬起头，表情严肃到Philipp有些退缩，“我不高兴，我难过极了。”

说完Bastian又将披萨塞进嘴里，咬了一小口，慢慢的咀嚼。

“我难过极了。”

Bastian重复了一遍。

“我每天都要吃五个冰激凌。”

“听起来可不像那么回事儿。”

“我肚子痛，腹泻，发烧，好像要死掉了，”Basti停了停，“而且胖了。”

“你应该想到你的体重处在一个危险的边缘，你又特别讨厌减肥。”

“就是这样，”Bastian咧开嘴笑了起来，“你每一句话必定要有一个目的，一个目标，就是我，好像我不知道自己该怎么生活似的。”

Philipp沉默地看了看一摞空的披萨盒，选择不反驳Bastian。

空间里一时只有培根和起司的香味。

“我讨厌死你了。”

“你刚才那句话真像十六岁的小姑娘。”Philipp双手环起了胸。

“我讨厌死你们了，”盒子里还剩一块披萨，Bastian没有去拿，他将盒子盖了起来，“你们全都有自己的游戏规则，但没有一个人愿意告诉我，我直到被踢出局也不知道规则到底是怎样，唯一能确定的是我只有一次机会。”

“如果你现在开始哭了，你就是个十二岁的小姑娘，Basti。”Philipp警告道。

Bastian没有理会Philipp。


	4. 化装舞会

“菲利，你真的是来参加化装舞会的么？”戈麦斯皱着眉头盯着穿着一身斯图加特队服的拉姆。

拉姆忙着将蛋糕上的菠萝挑到自己的盘子里，他努嘴示意了下身后的施魏因斯泰格。

“他扮演的是2003年9月27日的菲利普·拉姆。”说完，施魏因斯泰格翻了个白眼，喝了一大口黑啤。

“这难道不违反规则么？”戈麦斯扯了扯自己斗篷的带子。

施魏因斯泰格又翻了个白眼，“你觉得菲利普·拉姆先生认识‘规则’这两个字吗？”

“实际上，我记得，”拉姆似乎终于收集够了菠萝，他望向施魏因斯泰格，“2003年9月27号这一天，我收到了封奇怪的、令人尴尬的，来自慕尼黑的，用手写的信……”

施魏因斯泰格差点被啤酒呛到，“你能闭嘴不提这件事了吗？你就不能稍微体谅一下一个发烧到39度7神志已经不太清楚的男孩吗？”

“没门儿，巴斯蒂安·‘如果你放假来看我我就借你游戏机玩’·施魏因斯泰格。”


End file.
